¡Abuelo, feliz cumpleaños!
by twilight-hp123
Summary: Nadie muere y todos festejan con torta de cumpleaños!AU
Algo lindo para variar. Que lo disfruten

* * *

"No hagan mucho lio. Pórtense bien, ¿ok chicos?"

" _Si, mamá._ "

Ginny estaba acomdandoles el abrigo a sus dos hijos, que no dejaban de hacer bromas y moverse. Y es que pesar de que el sol había comenzado su aparición primaveral, el frió continuaba con su obcecada helada.

Harry estaba abrochándose los botones superiores de su saco mientras hacia el camino desde el transportador, a través del sendero rodeado de flores invernales y mágicas que marcaban un caminito, hasta la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

Su hogar de infancia, en Godric Hollow, se conservaba cuidado y antiguo. Al parecer, los hechizos que había hecho Lily Potter diez años atrás, se mantenían fuertes.

Al mirar al frente, Harry sacudió la cabeza, divertido. La puerta se encontraba decorada con un ciervo de papel que llevaba gafas y un gorro de fiesta sobre su cabeza.

Al llegar con su familia, se puso junto a su esposa, rodeándola de la cintura cuando esta se irguió. Rendida al hecho de dejar "presentables" a los niños, Ginny removió el pelo rebelde de su hijo mayor que, ya tan acostumbrado estaba con aquel gesto que en vez de alejarse (como lo hacia últimamente) del tacto de su madre, se rió.

Su hija menor estaba arrodillada, observando una planta violeta muy bonita pero que parecía ser carnívora ya que abría y cerraba la "boca", queriendo atraparle el dedo a la niña, quien se lo acercaba y alejaba constantemente.

"Lily, deja de hacer eso. Te va a volver a morder" le advirtió Harry. La niña se paro con un suspiro exagerado y se acerco a sus padres para tirarles de los pantalones.

 **"¿Podemos, por favoooor, tocar la puerta? Mi cuerpo necesita torta"**

En aquel instante, el ciervo desapareció, para dar paso a una mujer de un metro sesenta que les sonreía felizmente a la familia.

Llevaba el pelo rojo oscuro con tres mechones blancos repartidos en su corto cabello, que lo tenia hasta los hombros. Las gafas ámbar, grandes y redondas, superaban el diámetro de su rostro, pero no apagaban el brillo esmeralda de su mirada. Aunque si inspiraban bromas y burlas cariñosas de parte de su esposo.

Una sonrisa grande y blanca (eran sus propios dientes, thank you very much), se extendía sobre su cara con apenas unos pliegues en al zona de la boca y los ojos (de reír) y el ceño (de leer,concentrarse y pensar).

Llevaba puesto un pantalón beige, con los zapatos que le había regalado Ginny para su cumpleaños del año anterior; una remera blanca y un saco de hilo color crema, que se encontraba desabrochado. Una varita se asomaba por uno de los bolsillos laterales del pantalón.

Su cabello ondeó cuando se adelanto a besar a su nuera, que la abrazo y le palmeo la espalda.

"¡Hola! Hijo, que flaco estas. Y desaliñado. Ginny, vos estas hermosa, como siempre. ¿Y donde andan mis nietos?" Lily Potter amaba usar esa palabra. Junto con James, molestaban al resto de la familia (especialmente a Harry, que definitivamente mantenía una actitud adolescente con respecto a ese tema), proclamando lo jóvenes que eran para tenerlos.

La niña salto a los brazos de su abuela y hundió el rostro en su cuello, oliendo el perfume. Lavanda y Cedrón.

James no quería saber mucho con abrazos, pero sin poder evitarlo, le dedico una gran sonrisa y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, antes de meterse corriendo a la casa, donde se oía un gran barullo.

Albus no pudo escaparse tan rápido; Y con Lily aun agarrada, su abuela lo rodeo del torso para darle un achuchón fuerte y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"¡Abuela! Ya no soy un bebe" protesto.

"Es verdad. Me olvido que sos todo un hombre. Con Hogwarts en la mira y todo eso..." Bromeo ella. Esperando una sonrisa emocionada ante la mención de la escuela mágica, la Señora Potter se sorprendió al ver como los nervios y la ansiedad reemplazaban las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza.

Sin decir nada, Albus también se metió corriendo a la casa, pero este por un motivo distinto.

Lily le hizo cosquillas a su nieta para que aflojase el agarre y se alzo. La niña la tomo de la mano y, atrapándole la otra a su padre, arrastro a ambos adentro.

Ginny, negando la cabeza, los siguió a la casa; cerrando la puerta detrás. Inmediatamente, el sonido de voces le inundo los oídos.

La sala de estar se encontraba rodeada de su familia y amigos de los Potter.

Había un gato amarillo durmiendo en el regazo de un hombre grande, extremadamente apuesto y demasiado parecido a su esposo; con un suéter gris de cuello alto, que resaltaba el negro de su pelo y el brillo de sus ojos. Con mas arrugas que su mujer y una ligera barba negra y blanca, James Potter sonreía, feliz de cumplir 56 años rodeado de su familia.

En cuanto lo vió, la niña soltó a su padre y abuela, y lo fue a saludar; corriendo y casi aplastando al gato, que salio disparado por el salto que dio Lily a las piernas de hombre.

Los ojos de James se iluminaron y la bobera de abuelo lo distrajo de un chiste, del cual se encontraba riendo momentos antes y que, por la mirada de Remus Lupin, sentado en una butaca cercana con su traje planchado y viejo, Ginny podía notar que fue, o demasiado zarpado o extremadamente malo. Incluso para él. Y eso era decir mucho.

Sirius Black, el creador de la infame broma, era otro hombre demasiado bello para su edad. Vestido de pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos, saludaba a la niña que le estaba apretando los cachetes a su abuelo, y contando hasta 100 (esa es la edad que ella le decía que parecía).

Las voces de Peter y su hijo James se oían divertidas. El primero, probablemente contándole algo que había pasado en su primer año en Hogwarts; James compartiendo sus propias travesuras.

Lily dio un salto y se dirigió a la cocina, dejándole las mejillas algo rosadas al cumplañero.

Ginny aprovecho para saludar a los hombres allí reunidos y, sin poder evitarlo, se vio absorbida en un debate de Quidditch.

Finalmente, la mujer camino a la cocina donde Harry estaba calentando la pava para un te, de espaldas, y con los hombros moviéndose de la risa. Y es su hija estaba sentada sobre la mesada, con los pies balanceándose en el aire y la mirada hambrienta en la torta que su abuela estaba terminando de retocar, bombardeandola a ésta con miles de preguntas de sabores y recetas.

Albus, en cambio, se encontraba callado; con solo la mitad de la cara visible.

Sus manos, aun pequeñas, hacían de almohadón a su cara contra la piedra fría y gris.

Solo sus ojos se movían, observando las manos de su abuela atentamente y prestando mucha atención.

Ginny vio como la mujer reía a algo que Lily acababa de decir y Albus se acercaba mas a ella; apoyando la cabeza sobre su cadera. Ésta lo miro y sonrió con ternura.

De repente, se escuchó una explosión y luego, silencio.

Asustados, ella, Harry, Lily y los dos niños, se dirigieron a la sala, para encontrarse al joven James de pelos parados (realmente parados, no Potter parados), y cubierto de lo que parecía una pintura en polvo roja. Humeaba y sostenía la varita en la mano, muy quieta. Los ojos como platos mostraban sorpresa.

Ginny notó como el gato se había escondido debajo de un estante de libros, con los pelos parados y las pupilas dilatadas.

Las carcajadas de Albus llenaron la sala y, rápidamente, su hermana lo siguió.

Ginny suspiro, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa. Su suegra se acerco y en gesto tranquilizador, le acaricio el hombro.

"Los hombres de esta familia no dejan de explotar cosas. Tienen demasiado entusiasmo y su magia sale disparada. Esta misma mañana, mi James, tratando de lavarse mágicamente los dientes, le salio mal el hechizo y quedo con hollín mentolado por toda la cara. No me sorprendería que aun oliera a menta"

Ginny rió. El susodicho le plantaba una sonrisa dientuda a su tocayo, mientras se agachaba frente a él. Con un movimiento de la varita lo dejo tal como estaba, para luego revolverle aun mas el cabello y guiñarle cariñosamente el ojo.

Rápidamente, el clima de la reunión se retomo y la alegría se reanudo. Los tres hermanos juntaron las cabezas, charlando y riéndose un poco de James, un poco de como, esa misma mañana, su padre se había chocado con la pared cuando aun no tenia los anteojos puestos. ("Creo que se le cayeron unas cuantas neuronas." **"Fue graciosisimo, jajajjajajajaj"**.)

Ginny observo la fiesta y sonrió. Prometía ser un buen día.

* * *

Me gustaria hacer uno o dos capitulos mas de como siguio el dia. Mas Potter Family Fluff. Pero no estoy segura. Depende de ustedes, si tienen ganas. Por ahora, lo dejo en completo (: Gracias por leer


End file.
